Through Stone Past Magic
by onyxnight829
Summary: The third book. Eragon and Saphira go to meet the third, mysterious rider and get swept away much farther than they were planning. MurtaghNasuada. EragonArya. Eragonother. My first fan fic. R&R please!


"Tactics Eragon, tactics! That was father's pride; strategy. 'Numbers do not win a battle,' he used to say. Anyways, we have too many adversaries; we best have cleverness and logic on our side." Nasuada lectured Eragon who was polishing Saphira's saddle. Nasuada herself was pacing furiously from the tent entrance to the desk where she had been planning battle formations and movements. Eragon sighed; he was not yet ready for battle logistics.

Suddenly Nasuada turned and slammed the desk with an open hand releasing a philippic of swearing phrases Eragon hadn't heard from her maw. Eragon looked at the Varden's young commander. She was so devoted to her cause. He knew what was running through his liege-lord's mind. She wanted to live up to her father, Ajihad. He had led the Varden so well, his leadership was unquestionable. Nasuada is not as looked up to. She is young, passionate, and not as wise and her deceased father was. She is rash, and doesn't always analyze deep enough. She also thinks she is alone. She doesn't want others to help her, she wants to lead and have others follow without question. However, for that kind of relationship, you needed trust. She will learn this with time, Eragon thought to himself.

Eragon was immediately brought back to the present when Arya's presence filled the tent and his mind. Whenever he saw her, a little piece of his heart was chipped off and went tumbling into the abyss within him, the one that was void of her love. However this time she looked troubled, and his heart told him she had brought news. She had.

"I bring word from my queen, Islanzadí." Arya looked directly at Nasuada.

Nasuada's questioning eyes encouraged her to continue.

"The egg," Arya looked at Eragon, "it has hatched."

"What?" Eragon stood up.

"The last dragon is born."

Nasuada only said, "Where?"

"The dragon and Rider are in Ellesméra. Islanzadí said the Rider claims to have escaped from Galbatorix."

Nasuada seemed comforted knowing the new Rider was with the Elves.

"Escaped? That's unlikely." Eragon was skeptical that Galbatorix was not able to keep hold of the last dragon and Rider. He looked to Arya.

"I know not, nor am I in a position to question this Rider yet." Arya turned to Nasuada.

Nasuada went and sat at her desk. She decreed calmly,"You and Eragon must go to Ellesméra. You two will be more use to us there now."

"But Oro- I mean, my teacher is there. He can handle a new Rider, we need not go." Eragon retorted. The thought of traveling with Arya alone, though Saphira would be there, was scary. Pleasurable, but scary. He didn't trust himself to be able to control his feelings again, even having suffered one rejection already.

"Yes Eragon, but I would like you two to go. I want you, Eragon, to go as an ambassador of the Varden. Arya will have to accompany you so you don't get lost in Du Weldenvarden. I shouldn't need to justify my actions further. Leave in the morning. Provisions will be ready then. Go."

Arya left at once. Eragon gathered his polish and the saddle and wandered out of the tent slightly slower. Saphira met him outside.

_How was your hunt? _Eragon asked.

_Most productive, I caught two bucks._

Eragon smiled and told her about what had happened in the tent.

_The next Rider? The last dragon?_

_Aye. We are to ensure they are our ally._

They went to Eragon's tent. Eragon laid down and fell into an uncomfortable trance. He was plagued with thoughts of recent events. He though of Murtagh's, his brother's, betrayal and his lust for self preservation. He thought of Oromis, the teacher he was to be reunited with soon. Mentally, Eragon made a list of all the questions he had for Oromis. Eragon then remembered his promise to help Roran rescue Katrina. Now that he was going to Ellesméra, Roran would have to wait. Eragon fought within himself. He had a duty to his liege-lord, but he had a duty to Roran as well. Roran had lost so much because of Eragon. Every hour lost prolonged Katrina's suffering. Roran would never forgive him for leaving. Eragon feared what Roran would do when he told him he was leaving, but was just as scared of what Roran would do if he left without telling him.

_Saphira, I need you. What do I do? I can't…I don't know…_

_Eragon, my dear. Please find peace and sleep. You need to rest. Remember Eragon, you are only doing what you must._

Eragon shifted to his side and thought of the most comforting thing he could. Consoled by these thoughts he drifted into a restful sleep. He had been thinking of Arya.


End file.
